Konoha leaves blown by the wind
by Bakedtato
Summary: My first FF GaixLee. Enjoy! I can't do a good summary...


Waah! The first fanfic of my entire life! And I got the courage to post it! You'd read that my fave couple ever is GaixLee, so this FanFic'll be about them eheh… Well, here it comes!XD (I got to rewrite this story after I noticed all my grammatical (and others) errors!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

That day was sunny, no clouds anywhere. Lee woke up very early, even if it wasn' t a training day. Both of Neji and TenTen were on a mission and Gai-Sensei wanted weirdly to rest. The boy washed himself, completely, took on his clothes and came out. As he was blinded by a youthful sun, he smiled and began to walk for the streets of Konoha. Not a person anywhere. Suddenly he heard some voices coming from Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant - full as usual - among the one of Naruto-kun, which was clearly audible (he's a noisy guy, you know…) eating fast as usual with his beloved Iruka-Sensei.

Lee noticed his feet were already hurting even if he did just a few metres. That was probably due to Gai-Sensei last trainings which were being more binding than ever. His youthful Sensei was demanding to him just too much, and was overacting in those days. Lee wondered the reason of his behaviour and thought it was because of what his teacher saw when he went back home few days before…

Flashback

Lee was in his room alone, playing bored with a lucky charm, one with his Sensei's photo-sticker. (Me want it too!X3) Suddenly he got an idea and simulated a confession to the sticker:

"Well Gai- Sensei, now that we're alone I really got to tell you something very important for me… I know it's just absurd… but after all these years by your side I realized and admitted my feelings… for you!"

"Yeah, I know that – again – it's absurd, but could you accept me anyway?" added Lee.

"As you wish!" said amused Gai, who had just heard all of his confession.

Lee absolutely had not noticed his teacher was already at home. He turned his head slowly with a white-creepy face and, unable to say anything, grabbed his lucky charm and jumped out from a window. Gai laughed and blushed a bit as he saw that scene and went back to his room.

While running far from the house, Lee blushed and cried slightly due to a flood of emotions which were just invading himself. After that Gai started talk less while began to train him harder. Luckily he claimed a free day and Lee profited of it to make a nice walk.

Ignoring the pain of his feet, he continued to walk till he found himself in a forest near the village, then reached a meadow and tired sat on the grass, feeling the soft touch of his native village ground.

The wind kindly played with his hair – what a nice sensation! Finally he let his body fall on the grass, thinking about his teacher:

"Hope my Sensei's taking a pleasant rest just like me!" thought smiling.

"It's been a long time since we don't see each other, isn't it?" said someone with sarcasm.

Lee blinked his eyes and saw Gai staring lovingly at him.

They both saluted with a thumbs up and a shiny smile, then the youthful teacher sat next to him as the student got up and sat crossing his legs:

"I thought you were at home, weren't you?" asked Lee.

"Well, I decided to take a breath in the outside, and moreover I was looking for you! Eh eh" replied Gai.

"I see"

They started to talk about random things and gradually Gai came closer to Lee making him blush lightly. He practically felt his body's warmth.

Suddenly Gai stopped talking, turning his face close to Lee's. He just felt terribly hot and blushed madly and his heart began run faster as Gai clutched his arm around his neck.

"Gai-Sensei, what are you doing? Someone could see us!"

"So? We're not doing anything bad! I'm just hugging my beloved pupil! And, oh well, there's nobody here…"

"Therefore you aren't mad at me for what happened at home, are you?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! It happens!" Gai smiled.

"So, what do you say?" asked Lee.

Gai didn't let Lee finish to talk but he caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

The young boy didn't know what to do and just remained still, with the eyes widened even when his Sensei broke the kiss and stared at him placidly.

"This is my answer"

When he was able to talk after the surprise, Lee said:

"G… Gai-Sensei! It means that you feel the same way?!"

A tear dropped by his cheek but Gai immediately rubbed it off with his warm hand.

"Yeah…" he replied. "And for me to keep this secret inside me was hurting.. I'd never guessed you should be able to say such a thing (even if you were just talking to a purikura, I mean)"

"It was hurting for me too!... But I thought that if I said it, you wouldn't talk to me anymore… You see, when you don't know the others' feelings you're afraid to tell them about yours… "

"That's right, but if you don't confess yourself, how can you let the others know your true feelings?"

"Sen… Gai-Sensei!"

Lee was about to hug Gai-Sensei but he put a fingertip on his lips for calming him down and said quietly:

"You were scared for no reason… I love you Lee and being with you it's the thing I want most"

Lee felt his body quivering for happiness and the desire flowing for his veins when suddenly they both can't take it any longer and Gai held his pupil's wrist, pulling him down to the ground.

"Gai-Sensei… I…"

"Don't say anything more Lee"

Gai climbed on Lee's body making him feel strange but happy and they kissed just like two real lovers. Before closing his eyes Lee took a last look to the sky.

The leaves were dancing with the wind. What a nice feeling… The happiness.

Well, that's it.. I know it's too short and not the best FF you've ever read, but don't be too much mean if you review! ' (Plz review!XD)

Ps: I'm working on nine (heh) FFs so c ya next time!!


End file.
